


A New Life

by txrgaryen



Category: Atomic Blonde (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txrgaryen/pseuds/txrgaryen
Summary: In which Lorraine had lied about her lover's death and Delphine went on to live her life as a poet.





	A New Life

The cord continued to press into the woman's neck, cutting off her air supply despite her desperate attempts to breathe, to survive for just a little bit longer. However, Delphine knew it was too late for her. Breathing was becoming increasingly difficult as her vision began to darken. She could feel herself beginning to slip out of consciousness, no matter how hard she fought.

Faintly, her ears picked up on a banging sound, as if someone was knocking on her door. A small bubble of hope began to blossom as she found herself struggling to scream for help, hoping despite the circumstances that Lorraine had come to rescue her. Perhaps this wouldn't be her end after all.

It all happened so fast, the knocking sound began to increase in volume before the door was suddenly being kicked open, wood chips falling to the ground as a pair of heels stepped over them.

The pressure around her neck had disappeared without warning, and Delphine found herself gasping for breath as if it would be her last. A sensation of dizziness blossomed in her head, any control she had left over her body had been taken from her grasp. She could feel her head hitting the ground, neck pressing into the cord still loosely wrapped around her. Darkness greedily consumed her vision, her other senses beginning to follow shortly after.

Soft, warm hands cupped the brunette's cheeks before traveling down towards her neck, then her wrist. What sounded to be a sigh of relief filled the air as arms wrapped themselves around her body, locking Delphine in a comforting embrace, one that she readily welcomed.

A delicate hand reached out to tuck her brown locks behind her ear, going over twice to make sure every strand had been moved. She could feel Lorraine moving closer, her breath grazing over her ear before whispering words of comfort over the music.

But then the blonde had spoken one last word, and Delphine knew her life would never be the same again.

Four months had passed since that fateful night and the brunette never could find a way to forget about it, to forget about the woman she had loved with passion. Delphine had taken cautious steps in making a new life for herself, far away from Berlin, just as Lorraine had told her to. It was highly doubtful the blonde would ever find her, and Delphine found herself saddened by that fact.

Since the blonde had told everyone she was dead, Delphine was forced to create a new name for herself. She took a liking to the name Rosa, and so that's the name she had chosen. As for her career, the brunette had decided on poetry, just as Lorraine had suggested long ago. 

It was exactly eight in the morning as Delphine sat by the window, holding a cup of coffee and watching the people below bustle about, hurrying to finish their busy schedule. A frown took over her once neutral look when she spotted a couple sitting on a bench, living out a normal life together.

Her moment of solitude was soon interrupted by a knock on the door, causing her to nearly spill her coffee out of surprise. Gently setting the warm drink on the kitchen table, the brunette took cautious steps towards the door. 

She hadn't socialized much during her time in New York, so the girl began to worry over who could possibly be knocking on her door this early in the morning. Panic began to settle in her emotions, wondering if someone had already discovered her identity. With a nervous gulp, the girl quickly reached for her gun and hid it behind her back, ready to defend herself at a moment's notice.

However, when she opened the door, the gun suddenly slipped through her fingers and dropped to the floor as she stared in shock. Her eyes took in every detail of the woman standing before her, not even caring how the blonde had found her, merely happy that she did.

"Lorraine."

A smile began to form over her expression, soon spreading to the other woman. Without warning, Delphine wrapped her arms around her lover, feeling a mixture of relief and pure joy. For the brunette now knew that everything would be alright as long as she had Lorraine.


End file.
